How To Save A Life
by thefiercepierceprodz
Summary: I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you.With this sentence she left the house and never came back.She left him here alone with Jeremy. Damon/Jenna,Jeremy/Damon and others. AU/AH
1. Life After You

**Summary: **I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you. With this sentence she left the house and never came back. He will never hear her voice again. Never see her beautiful angry face or her lovely smile again. She left him here alone with Jeremy. Without knowing what he should do. Without knowing what was expected of him. Alone with the guilt. AU/AH!

**Dedication:** Of course to Nadi(). Because of her wonderful and amazing vid called "how to save a life {(jenna_)damon + jeremy}" this story exist. You really should visit her YT channel "UltimateScream" or you will regret it. I hope Nadi this story is worth your vid and I hope you like it.

Also dedicated to Luisa. She is a lovely person and an amazing friend. Glad to know her. She is also my beta and for that I am so thankful!

**Pairings: **Damon/Jenna mostly, maybe later Caroline/Stefan. You can also write in reviews what you want to see…maybe Elijah/Elena or something like this. Damon/Jenna is only defined. And of course a huge part Damon/Jeremy!

**I own nothing about TVD all rights and characters belong to the CW!**

* * *

"_I don't have it in my to hear anymore lies from you."_

Jenna's words echoed loudly through Damon's head. They consumed his brain, without being able to do anything about it. The guilt was going to kill him one day in case the bourbon wouldn't bring him down first. Angry with himself and the world, he filled another glass and poured it down before he devoted himself to his tie again.

He looked terrible when he just looked in his oak framed mirror. Of course not in the sense that he looked "awful", because he was well aware of how attractive he was. But he couldn't deny the deep dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and too much alcohol. When he was alone, he even couldn't bring himself to set up a fake smile. This one he saved for the people around him. To pretend that everything was in order. To show his feelings had never been his thing.

Especially today, the worst day of his life, he couldn't stand the fact to see the pity in everyone's eyes.

This was certainly not his first funeral but he had never felt like this. Lost. It felt as if there was a huge gaping hole in his chest and the remaining bit of his body was consumed by guilt. Soon he would no longer be here.

The memory of his first funeral just made things worse.

"_We are gathered here today to bid farewell to Lillian Salvatore. Loving wife, devoted mother and a good friend. To soon…"._

_While the priest sermonized, Damon tried to fade. He just couldn't bear to listen further. It was as if Damon's whole world collapsed and it was not in his power to do something about it. He winced slightly when a small, warm hand closed around his and he looked immediately to his right. His piercing blue eyes met the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. This beautiful big green eyes looking now at him with concern and sadness. _

"_Is everything all right?" Jenna asked him in a whisper as she squeezed his hand slightly. _

_For any other he would have hated this look full of pity. Not with Jenna. His best friend for years. She understood him blind and could read him like an open book. At least it felt sometimes like it. _

_He just nodded and then covered her hand with both of his and allowed them to rest in his lap, made little circles with his thumb into her palm. As if Jenna would be the one which should be comforted. But this little touch calmed him immensely. _

"_Everything will be fine. You'll be fine. I promise." she whispered him softly in the ear then rested her head on his shoulder. _

_There was something comforting to feel her hand in his and her warm body so close to his side. It warmed him up even to the heart. Everything would be fine. He would be fine. He could almost believe it. With a little time. With her help. With her…._

Enraged, Damon pulled the tie from his neck. Not without to cut down his glass of bourbon.

"Gosh. Damn it." he cursed but made no effort to clean the mess. Then he wouldn't wear a tie today. Who would care anyhow? He grabbed his black jacket which lay on his king size bed and pulled it over his black shirt. Black. Just like the hole in his chest.

"Hey Damon, are you ready?" Stefan shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Damon just gave a surly growl without answering his little brother. Instead, he now took the bottle of bourbon again to refill his glass. He just wanted to put the glass on his lips, as he listened to Stefan again.

"Damon come on. Otherwise we'll be late!" As if Damon would hurry. "And Jeremy has already arrived."

These words were the ones who brought Damon to leave his glass untouched and hurry downstairs.

"Thanks uncle Stefan." Damon heard Jeremy say when he reached the lowest level of the stairs. Jeremy in his black suit, smoothly combed hair and a glass of water in his hand. He has never looked more mature than at this moment. But that was all wrong for a boy of just 15 years of age. He reminded Damon so much of himself, as he himself was once on his way to his mother's funeral. He knew that a boy needed his mother.

"Hello Jeremy." Damon brought forth with a firm voice unsure whether he should maintain eye contact.

"Hey Dad."

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic I am really in! I hope you guys like it! Please review. It is just the beginning. But please don't be rude. If you don't like a couple just don't read the story. That simple. English is not my first language and just in case there are mistakes and Luisa or I have overlooked it feel free to point it out****J**


	2. I'm Out Here Alone

_Dear diary,_

_Damon Salvatore. This name occupied my thoughts for days now. Not in a good - I have butterflies in my stomach - kind of way. More in a - I hope I don't meet him today - kind of way. _

_Actually he isn't even worth to be mentioned in my diary! But still I can't stop thinking about him! _

_But to be honest, how can someone be so full of themself? _

_Of course I have to admit that he is ridiculously hot with his piercing blue eyes and his raven black hair. I myself would never admit it in front of witnesses, of course, but unfortunately he know that fact only too well! _

_And his family has a lot of money, too! The old money. After all, the Salvatores belong to the most respected founding families in Mystic Falls. There isn't such thing as privacy in Mystic Falls, everyone knows everyone and so I learned things about the others even if I didn't want it! That was a little scary, only a few weeks ago I moved with my family in this little town because my father had found work here. Now I am the new girl. I have to go to school with people who know each other all their lives. Scary! Totally! And as if that was not bad enough there is the Salvatore-problem. _

_Also our first encounter isn't run to my advantage. At the end of this I was soaking wet and I had to go through one of his cocky comments. _

_From that moment on, I decided to ignore Damon Salvatore!_

* * *

For a few days now Jeremy followed this habit. He read the diary of his mom. He had found it a week ago, in terms of her. It was small, leather-bound and crammed with photos. First he had quarreled with himself but his curiosity had finally triumphed.

Jeremy didn't know what he should feel. He felt kind of numb and blunted. He was afraid to feel. Maybe numb and blunted were not that bad.

It was now a week ago, that Jenna had died. It felt all so unreal. In recent days Jeremy had barely taken in his environment. He had withdrawn himself.

Alone the last half year had been totally crazy. His mother had become engaged to his history teacher and also some kind of new big sister was included in the package. Then suddenly his father resigned in his life and his whole world was knocked over again.

The appearance of his father also affected his mother more than she wanted to admit. To him his mother never mentioned anything. The only thing that Jeremy knew was that Jenna broke up the engagement one month ago without losing one more word about it. But he knew that all of this must have something to do with his father.

His father. Again, Jeremy did not know what to feel. It wasn't as if he hated his father, he certainly didn't! But their relationship was still complicated.

Over the years, Damon had developed the habit to appear and disappear in his and Jennas life at his own discretion. There were always reasons for it. Would he stay now after everything that happened? Jeremy didn't know.

He stood in front of his mirror and had big problems to knot his tie. Why was it even important what he looked like? This was a funeral and everyone would be in their thoughts elsewhere.

Finally he managed it before Elena called after him.

"Hurry Jeremy, we want to go."

Why were all in such a hurry? He totally wasn't. Jeremy felt tired and weak. Slowly he walked down the stairs and sat in the car.

The ride to the Salvatore mansion was quiet. He was glad that Ric and Elena had also opted for silence. He really didn't feel like talking.

As they entered the large property, they were welcomed by his uncle Stefan. His father was nowhere to be seen. Jeremy looked at the many pictures that were on the mantelshelf. Some showed his mother. Most as teen together with Damon. After reading today's diary entry, Jeremy wondered when his parents had befriended exactly.

After Stefan had called for Damon, he poured a glass of water for him. Jeremy didn't intend to drink it. He used as for support. Something he could hold onto.

As he heard footsteps he looked up. There he was, his father. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as tired as Jeremy felt. Even the smile on his lips seemed faint. But his voice was firm.

"Hello Jeremy."

"Hey dad…", Jeremy brought out weakly.

* * *

_**I think it might be interesting to show also Jennas thoughts in form of a diary. So this chapther is in Jeremy POV+Jennas diary and the next is again in Damons POV+flashbacks. I think I will alternate it each chapter. So what do you guys think. Please review.**_


	3. All That I'm After

**Please review!**

* * *

Damon didn't know how he should behave. He had never learned what it means to be a father. Didn't know what to say in such a situation. But that was his own fault, so many missed opportunities.

He could at most rely on his own experiences. On the experience what it feels like to lose a mother. He knew how Jeremy felt but still couldn't act properly. His own grief shut him up too much. He himself had lost the woman, whom he had loved. Gosh. Still loved.

He remembered much of his first meeting with Jenna, as if it were yesterday. She sweet 14 years old and a rookie at the Mystic High. A freshman. He two years older, already in possession of his bad reputation.

She was young and innocent and he knew it was wrong but he felt drawn to her, since the day he laid eyes on her.

He had to know her.

* * *

"_Come on Damon, you have to come necessarily."_

_Since the start of the football training, his best friend Alaric Saltzman bugged him with the same statement. _

"_Ric, I already told you a hundred times, I have a date." Damon replied annoyed. _

"_Since when is Damon Salvatore dating anyone?", Ric brought forth out of breath. "Normally you pick the girls, sleep with them and the next day you forgot their name and I'm your number one again."_

_Ric pouted. Damon had to grin at his friend. _

"_Come on Ric, you will always be my number one but let's face it, Monica is willing to share her bed with me, buddy!" Damon joked around. _

"_I'm hurt now you'll never know." Ric said with a grin, while he punched Damon in his side. "Today, then party without the infamous Salvatore. Hey, maybe this is not that bad. Maybe this time I towing a girl for a change!"_

_And with that Alaric sprinted away. _

_Damon was really tired and decided to quit the football practice today at an early stage._

_When he finally turned to the grandstand to pick his gym, he saw her for the first time. She sat crossed-legged on the benches, a book in her lap. It was one of the last warm days of summer and she whore a snow-white dress and simple sandals. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell over her white shoulder. Damon was fascinated by her appearance in some way. In addition, he had never seen that girl and was therefore confident that she had to be new. At school and in town. _

_With determination she slammed her book shut and jumped up in one sentence. Impressive when you consider that she was sitting crossed-legged before. _

_She moved to the faucet near the playing field. Damon didn't know why or how, but he also moved towards said faucet. She bent down to drink some water. Of course, Damon immediately checked out her backside. That was almost a natural instinct of him. Suddenly she turned around as if she had realized what he was doing. _

"_Excuse me?" she brought out a little bit angered. _

"_Sweetheart, there is nothing for which you have to apologize." he replied with a grin. _

"_First, I am not your sweetheart and secondly you don't need to believe that your stupid comments or your stupid smile have any effect on me. Try that with one of the cheerleaders!" she said nonchalant. _

_She stared at him with her sea-green eyes in a serious way. Wow she had spunk. And really sweet freckles on her wrinkled nose, he noticed._

"_Cocky much?"_

"_Very much!" she replied simply. _

_With these words she turned around to close the tap. Unfortunately, she had no luck with that and instead a huge fountain splashed out and soaked the entire front of her white dress. Not that he would complain. _

"_By the way, you don't have to apologize for that either, freckles!"_

_Her cheeks went crimson, what he found even more delightful. With a wild gleam in her eyes she stormed away. _

"_By the way I am Damon, hope to see you again soon, freckles…" he shouted after her._

* * *

Damon was ripped from his thoughts by Alaric.

"Everything okay, mate?"

He was surprised at Ric's choice of words because the last words they had exchanged were more than unfriendly. Of course, Jenna had been the reason of their fight. Damon could hardly believe how much had change since highschool.

"Yeah I'm walking on sunshine and all that stuff!" he replied sarcastically.

Despite his negative attitude, Ric patted him on the shoulder, brotherly.

"Let's go." was the only thing he said.

They drove to the cemetery with Ric's car. Elena in front and he himself in the back at the window right next to Jeremy and Stefan beside him. The air in the car was so damn thick and tense, you could cut it with a knife. Damon felt close to choke. His throat tightened and his hands went sweaty. Even if he had to appear calm and controlled from the outside, his interior was a damn battlefield. He was actually and for real on the way to HER funeral. The reality began to hit him with so much force and he was suddenly not so sure if he would survive that day. He wanted to escape the car but for the others he remained calm, even though he felt close to a panic attack. From the corner of his eyes he looked over to Jeremy a couple of times who was staring monotonously forward the entire roadway. Perhaps he should say something encouraging or maybe even access to Jeremy's hand but he simply dared not. Damon Slavatore the yellow-belly.

With one bound he leaped from the car when they had finally reached the cemetery. It was a small group which took leave of Jenna. Of course there were he himself and Jeremy as well as Alaric and Elena. His brother Stefan, John Gilbert and Jenna's boss Sage. The conclusion was formed by close friends like Mason and Andy. Many had believed Isobel would also appear but this was not the case. Jenna's parents had been dead for years. But all had agreed to keep the number of people at the funeral to a minimum. Damon was alright with that. He couldn't stand it anyway to hear more sympathy. Later at the wake (with many more people) he could at least get drunk properly. The funeral blurred past him very fast. He felt already drunk. People, like Alaric and Jeremy said a few words but Damon couldn't bring himself to care about it. Sad. His best friend and son. He sorely missed the warm body beside him. Every moment he expected to feel the small hand which locked around his own like it did at the funeral of his mother. But he was alone and cold. The loneliness and guilt ate further into his heart. Unstoppable. Damon could remember almost nothing. Neither the end of the funeral nor the wake.

But when he woke the next day, he realised alright that it had to be early in the morning, that he had a huge hangover and that there was a naked brunette in bed next to him.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Fun-Damon in the flashbacks and broken-Damon in the present. Same distraction: women and alcohol. I promise there will be more Damon/Jeremy scenes but it takes time to tell the whole story and the connections of all characters. Have you already made some connections? Please let me know! PS: So,from which show have I stolen the nickname of jenna;D**


End file.
